Blood Rushes
by mkh2
Summary: A silly oneshot with our favorite ramenloving genin. Slight shonenai if you see it that way.


"Blood Rushes"

~

a Naruto fanfiction

by

mkh2

~

Insert standard disclaimer here – I'm so out of it I can't remember who it was that wrote and illustrated Naruto… not me, that's for certain. 'Nuff said?

~

Normally I dabble in the Inuyasha and Dragonball Z realm but I love Naruto and his antics so here's a little tribute to Naruto-gumi!

~

" " – indicates speech

' ' – indicates thought

~

     Naruto glared as Sasuke hotly, irritated that he had gotten seemingly no reaction from the stoic genin while being transformed in his Sexy no Jutsu form.

     "What's wrong?" Naruto frowned, tiny white fists balled on his feminine hips, flaxen hair flying over his shoulders to rest on his prominent chest. "Not good enough for the almighty Uchiha?" Naruto snapped at Sasuke when, glory be!, a wonderful idea came to him.

     ONG!!

     "You like brunettes?" Naruto grinned brightly, tossing the now chocolate brown hair over the shoulders where it belonged, arms folded proudly over his chest.

     No reaction?

     Naruto glared, biting his lips. Well, then, if that's the case…

     ONG!!

     "You like redheads?"

     Still nothing.

     "You like black hair?"

     "You like pink hair?"

     "You like blue hair?"

     ONG!! ONG!! ONG!!

     "Short hair?

          "Medium hair?

               "Extra long hair?

           "_No hair????_"

     ONG-ONG-ONG-ONG!!!!

     At the raised eyebrow he received for the last transformation, Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

     "Okay, that is kinda stupid…" he conceded.

     Sasuke nodded his agreement, a slight tilt of the head.

     "How about tall girls?"

     ONG!!

     "Short girls?"

     ONG!!

     "Skinny girls?"

     ONG!!

     "Chubbos?"

     ONG!!

     For added measure, Naruto tried rolling his shoulder…

     A reaction! Just… not the one he hoped for.

     Face a pale green, Sasuke clamped a hand to his mouth, ran to the bushes, relieved his stomach of its contents, and returned to his original position – all in just five seconds.

     Typical stupid Sasuke.

     "Naru… you… mor-ah-… knock 't off…" Sasuke muttered, still looking a little queasy.

     Naruto turned back into the original form of Sexy no Jutsu and angrily stomped his feet, nearly tipping himself forward from the overenthusiastic bounce of his recently acquired… er… ample assets.

     "Not until I can prove this technique is effective on you!" he declared, a tiny fist in the air, scrunching up his nose. After all, this was his master technique! It's defeated many people already, even the Hokage! Surely it should work on stupid Uchiha Sasuke.

     "I know!"

     OONNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

     He performed the Doppleganger Jutsu and swarmed Sasuke, hanging on his arms, draping himself over his shoulders, slender limbs wrapping themselves around the silent boy.

     The original Naruto, in girl mode, naturally, hanging around his neck, peered into Sasuke's frozen face. He glared.

     "What? Still nothing?" he half-shrieked and turned back into his usual form, the charka clones disappearing.

     Sasuke faultered, thrown off by the sudden change and flushed, recalling the last time they were that close. Absentmindedly he wondered if yet another person had knocked Naruto onto him.

     "_Why doesn't it work?_" Naruto's yell broke through Sasuke's clouded senses – just in time to receive a well placed kick to the shin.

     "Dobe…" sighed Sasuke as he watched Naruto storm off in a (loud) huff, rubbing his aching shin thoughtfully. "The face isn't the only place blood rushes to, y'know."

~

     And hidden from view, his ears turned pink.

~Fin~

Hee, that last piece was something I added after some serious thought when I realized nobody would realize exactly what it was I was thinking. Looking back on the second to last paragraph, I can't believe I ever wrote that! All you kiddies, focus on the last paragraph… better yet – pretend the second to last paragraph doesn't exist! You've temporarily gone blind! …or I've temporarily gone insane… I did write this at 1 a.m.

Sure, I know the original names for the Jutsu, but you gotta admit, the English names for them are pretty funny (the word "doppelganger" used to make me laugh – thought it was some strange exotic fruit… yes, I was a stupid child. Then again, "breadfruit" used to make me laugh too…) So, for all you Naruto experts – get over it! Now everybody gets to be as privileged as you!


End file.
